


What The Shark?

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Tony's movie vocabulary, there is no room for titles that mesh up animals with whatever, but there's not much use in telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Shark?

**Author's Note:**

> Evil spirits made me watch Sharknado. I. Could. Not. Resist.  
> 

 

In Tony's movie vocabulary, there is no room for titles that mesh up animals with whatever, but there's not much use in telling. One, Abby knows, and two, she will make him watch the film regardless of his objection. He leans back into the cushions, popping open a beer and trying to keep his voice level when he says, “Just so I get this right: a huge twister rains sharks down on Los Angeles?”

“Sort of,” Abby nods.

“Huh.”

“Just give it a try.”

“Oh, I will. It's not like I have much of a choice.”

“Damn right, you don't.”

Tony watches her type the movie title into the search bar. “What is this about super smart people always loving the worst movies of all times?”

Abby's lips morph into an impish grin. “Well. You will never know, will you?”

Throwing a pillow at her isn't much of a threat, nor does it spare him a movie that's so cringe-worthy his mind feels like it's bleeding immediately. Thanks to the God of Good Taste, or whatever higher might is showing mercy with Tony tonight, his cell rings halfway into the torture. Although he tells her not to, Abby pauses the film as he heads for the kitchen to answer the call.

“Boss. Please tell me we have a case. Please.”

“What's she making you watch this time?”

“Sharknado.”

Static silence sounds from Gibbs' end before he bites out a laugh. “Sharkwhat?”

“Shark—”

“We have a dead Marine.”

“I love you, Boss.”

“At the National Aquarium.”

“You're kidding me, right?”

“Yeah. Guy just went missing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
